1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of advertising. More specifically, the present invention is a method for advertising in restrooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous approaches have been taken in the prior art to advertise in restrooms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,938 shows a urinal shield of the variety used to hold a deodorizing and disinfectant cake over a drain in a urinal. The urinal shield disclosed in this patent includes an upstanding plaque on which an advertisement may be displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,558 shows an advertisement display device which is removably secured to a toilet flush valve cap. The device includes a clear plastic valve cap cover which receives advertisements therein and is then placed over the valve cap. The device may be secured onto the valve cap by means of one or more set screws, and is held in position by means of the toilet water inlet pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,848 discloses a thermochromic urinal display apparatus and method for displaying a message when activated by a warm urine stream and terminating the display when the apparatus is rinsed with cool rinse water. A urinal display screen is disclosed with advertisement, slogans or public service message either painted, printed, screened or incorporated onto the urinal display screen using thermochromic paint, ink, film or decal. The urinal display screen is placed so that the thermochromic display is above the water line in the urinal reservoir. A warm urine stream activates the thermochromic paint to induce opaqueness or clarity to reveal advertising slogans or public service messages to the user. Once flushed, the cool water from the urinal rinse deactivates the thermochromic paint so that it returns to its original state, thereby becoming opaque to conceal an underlying message from the next user. Alternatively, the message can be printed in thermochromic paint in a quiescent transparent state to become activated and visible in its active opaque state.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,527,239 and 6,899,309 show a beverage container support for supporting a beverage upon a component of a flush valve for use in public restroom facilities. The support includes a support surface upon which a beverage container could be placed as well as a depending skirt that can be used as a display surface for advertisements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,521 shows a beverage holder with advertising display providing a slot at the top of the display for placement of an advertisement card, the beverage holder being designed to be attached to a flush valve housing in a commercial sanitary fixture such as a urinal or toilet without modification to the flush valve. The beverage holder has a base with a threaded opening for a long threaded shaft to hold a clear plastic display mounted on top of the shaft as a changeable eye-level advertisement and a plurality of depending legs with end teeth that engage the flush valve housing of the sanitary fixture.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0162934 A1 discloses a urinal coaster affixed to an upper portion of a plumbing fixture of a urinal. The coaster includes a planar section affixed to a top of the plumbing fixture by an elastomeric attachment section surrounding the upper portion of the plumbing fixture. A beverage container may be positioned on top of the planar section.
The present invention provides a more visually striking method of advertising than those existing in the prior art for restrooms. As will be made apparent below to the reader, the inventive method can make a more lasting impression and have a greater impact upon a viewer than those of earlier methods.